This invention relates to working tables or desks as for architects, draftsmen and the like.
Architects, draftsmen and others who work with large drawings and charts frequently have the need to spread out such documents for examination. This is normally done on large surfaces of tables or desks. The originals of such documents are typically stored in elongated shallow drawers in cabinets, with work copies being made for examination, rough marking and modification. When such drawings are to be marked up, it is normally desirable to have a series of them readily available at the work surface rather than storing them in files, since sequential examination and re-examination of several related work drawings is common. At present, the drawings are often simply shoved to the side, piled on the floor, and sometimes even placed back in the file drawers All of these techniques result in inefficient use of time. Casual placement of the drawings on the floor or other surfaces can result in damage to the drawings, loss of drawings, or the like.